Even The Best Fall Down
by IrishFrenchy
Summary: Well, this is a full Jibbs story. I like the way it came out. Jen gets shot and who saves her? Jibbs and Tiva
1. Hold Me

Jethro nodded to Tony, and Tony kicked opened the door roughly. Jethro ran in gun drawn followed by Ziva, Tony, McGee, and Jen.

It wasn't unnatural for Jen to come along. It was something she did often for a list of reasons. This time she had come along because NCIS was down on manpower and needed all the men or in this case women they muster, that's what she said, but she really came along because she loved being on the job with Jethro. It reminded her of the good old days.

Jethro, Paris, the good old times, it felt like ages ago to the both of them but some things you just never forget no matter how long ago it was.

McGee nodded to Jethro, "Kitchen's clear." Tony strode in with his gun down. "Bedroom's empty," he scowled confused. On one heel Jethro turned and stealthily walked into the living room raising his gun.

The team followed him to back him up. Jen stayed behind to watched the door. After which Tony, McGee, and Ziva went out the window and onto the catwalk. Tony and Ziva decided to check the fire escape and McGee went to check with the neighbors.

Jethro strode back through the long hallway and back in to the living room making his way to the door for Jen. As if it couldn't have been at a worse time Jethro heard a gunshot.

He ran into the living room just in time to see Jeff Tresser, the man they were looking for, pull the trigger a second and a third time at Jen. The last shot came from Tony who shot the perp. directly through the back of his head. He fell to the ground like a paperweight. He starred down at the man.

Jethro looked at Jen with his mouth open, almost on the verge of breaking into tears. For a split second her eye found his and their eyes locked. He watched her hit the ground. It was like he was paralyzed and couldn't move.

She was holding her left side. His knees felt weak.

Jethro threw his jacket off. But he did it in manner that could only be compared to a mad stripper continuing to do their job on their pole. He ran as fast as he could over to Jenny, putting his jacket on her two bullet wounds on her left side.

He put his palm on her cheek. His hands were shaky, and he hoped she couldn't fell it shaking. The last time he had his hand on her face was almost ten years ago. In pain she looked up at him. Something about the way he touched her told her how he felt about her, still. Even in the state she was in.

Meanwhile, Tony was calling EMS. He spoke loudly and walked into the corner of the room. "Hello? Yes this is special Agent Tony DiNizzo… I need an ambulance and quick… What? Is that even possible?…. What the hell do you mean there's no vehicles?… Not one?..." Angrily he hung up the phone. Ziva and McGee ran in just as he was about to speak. Ziva covered her mouth with her hand, and her other hand moved to Tony's arm in a passionate manner.

"Boss," Tony said causing Jethro to flinch. "There's no one available right now." As Tony said it his voice cracked. Jethro tore his eyes away from Jen and looked up at Tony, the hurt expression visible on his features.

Jethro nodded softly. All in a matter of seconds Jethro leaned down and put his face and chin on Jen's shoulder and picked her up easily. McGee thought to himself, _is he really going to carry her? _ "Jen keep the pressure on your bullet wounds."

He began walking passed McGee and out the door, "I know Jethro." The way she said it almost made him laugh.

This was the closest they had been since Paris. Jethro headed for the stairs. They were only two stories up. Once he reached the stairs he heard Tony behind him, "We're right behind you Boss."

Thank god for Tony, he was like a son to Jethro, and even though Jethro never told him Tony knew it.

About halfway down the first flight of stairs Jethro felt Jen put her arms around his neck. "Ouch, dammit Jethro you run hard." He felt her run her hand through the hair on the back of his head lightly but decided to not mention it.

She winced in pain, and Jethro tried to run smoother as he made it to the second flight of stairs.

Jethro was getting blood on his white polo and pants but didn't notice; even if he did he wouldn't have cared.

Ziva ran ahead of Jethro and opened the door for Jethro. He nodded to her gratefully. Just as he reached his car he looked down at Jen, she was unconscious. "Shit," he said to himself.

_____________________

So, ideas for next chapter? What do you think I should do? To be honest I've written better. But I like this story so I'm gonna continue doing it. JIBBBBS!!!! lol. I need ideas tho. Seriously Reviews are love and ideas are well…. the best thing on earth. Tehe. Thank you so much. And special thanks to Johnna, my best friend. Without you I wouldn't be alive. I luv you DANi.


	2. Flashbacks

Jen slowly opened her eyes. Immediately she became aware of a terrible pain in her left side. It was from the bullets… The bullets. Wow that triggered her memory.

She thought about Jethro. She still loved him and a part of her believed that he knew that. Now after that stupid accident she knew he still had feelings for her. The way he looked when she got shot, how his guard was down, the way her touched her cheek, the way he carried her, she could go on.

When they left each other she didn't stop loving him, she kept telling herself it was better this way if they stayed together there would have been so much more pain, it sure didn't feel right though.

She was thrown from her thoughts when the door clicked open and a male nurse walked in.

___

-Later that day-

Jen was lying in her hospital bed lost in thought, her short red hair lying on her pillow.

Her doctor had told her she had almost died and to top it off had gone into cardiac arrest during surgery the day before. He told her she needed to rest as much as possible.

Earlier, Abby and Ziva had dropped by to see her for a while and they talked a bit. Ziva told Jenny Tony sends his best along with Tim.

At that moment she had a flashback.

As she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Jethro hovering above her trying to keep her awake. She noted his glossy eyes, no actually scratch that, he had a few stray tears coming down his cheeks.

"_Stay with me Jen. Stay awake."_

_She winced in pain as she moved her arm. Tony was driving and Ziva had shotgun. She guessed Tim was behind them in his car. _

_She brought her eyes back to Jethro. "I don't want to lose you… again." His hand found hers. It was then she realized she was laying down in the back seat and Jethro was above her not really on top of her but still there. _

_His hair waved in his face as Tony turned the corner. She groaned softly in pain. "Jethro," she asked._

_He nodded, "Yeah?"_

_She glanced his way and found his bright blue eyes. "Am I going to make it?"_

_One tear rolled down his cheek, "Yes you are. Don't say things like that…" He squeezed her hand slightly. "Just stay with me…" She nodded in pain. _

_After a few minutes she replied, "I'm not going anywhere." She squeezed his hand back. _

_It felt like ages until they reached the hospital._

What do you think so far? This is so short because I dint have a lot of time tonight. Sorry guys I will type up more tmro. Enjoy.

Cheers,

Frenchy


	3. Hunk

It had been 4 weeks since that day, as Jen called it. Jen was now very well on her way to a full recovery. Over the past weeks everyone had come to visit, Tony, Abby, Ducky, Ziva, McGee, and of course Jethro. She had also become good friends with her nurse at therapy, Sam.

In fact Jethro had been there for her the whole time, he spent time with her, helped her in therapy and jada jada jada.

_One day 2 weeks ago, on her way to her physical therapy class she had asked Jethro to accompany her, but he ended up staying with her to keep an eye on her. When she reached the end of the parallel bar she winced in pain and he caught her just as her hand slipped. _

_He was so fast she couldn't believe it. Her eyes moved from the floor and up to meet his. He smiled, which only made her face turn even redder. _

_She grinned by now she was thoroughly embarrassed and cleared her throat. The way they fit together, they were so perfect, and they always had been. She couldn't think of any place in the world she would rather be than in his arms, even if it was an extremely awkward position. _

_Sensing her embarrassment he tore his eyes from her and walked her over to a bench to rest. _

Today was the big day. She was going back to work, and boy did she miss it. She missed talking to Ducky over lunch, seeing Abby dance to her music while working, and she missed watching Tony and Ziva fight over something pointless and flirt while doing it. Anyone who knew Tony and Ziva knew they were in love, it wasn't news, she wondered how long it would take before something between them would happen. NCIS was her family now.

She was determined to ask Jethro if what happened between them when she got shot was real or if nothing really happened. But, she could tell he cared for her. It showed in the small smiles, touches, and unfinished thoughts. If only those conversations were finished, no she was not going to dwell on the past. She shook her head.

She zipped up her bag and slumped it over her good shoulder.

With a small smile she left her room. On the way to the elevator she bumped into her nurse. She pressed the down button. The nurse smiled, "Hey. You going home?" Jen nodded. They both entered the elevator, "So Ms. Shepard did you enjoy the cake I brought over?"

Jen put her bag on the floor. "Jen, call me Jen Sam. It was great thank you so much."

She smiled brightly, "Oh, I'm glad you liked it. So how are you feeling, you goin back to work?"

"Actually yes I am. I cannot wait to go back. I miss my friends."

Sam nodded and smirked, "And Gibbs…" She nudged Jen's side a bit. Jen laughed. "Yeah him too." Jen turned to her, "Is it obvious?"

"Jen. I'm a woman I see these things. He is cute though, in a ex-marine sexy hair kind of way." Jen smiled. Sam's blonde hair looked strawberry blonde in the light.

"Sam, do you want to go get a drink tomorrow at this place near my house?" Jen watched as the doors to the elevator open slowly, they creaked.

Sam nodded, "Sure that would be great. Here's my cell number…" They walked over to the front desk where she took a piece of paper out of a pad and scrabbled down some numbers.

Jen looked over at her and couldn't help but smile, "Thank you Sam. There really should be more people like you in the world. I mean it. You're a good friend." They hugged and said goodbyes, as they parted Sam whispered in her ear, "Don't turn around now but Prince Charming is at the door."

Jen, shocked, turned around to see Jethro standing outside of the clinic doors watching an elderly couple crossing the street.

Jen put Sam's number in her pocket and strode the door. She looked back at Sam once more before walking outside into the warm sun. He was turned around so he couldn't see her right behind him.

"Jethro?"

He turned on his heel to see a confused Jenny watching him. After a moment he spoke. "Oh, uhm, I heard you were being release today and figured you needed a ride home." His eyes showed he was smiling and a small smile was showing on his features.

"Okay. Thank you. Jethro," she stuttered a bit. "You know I was fine taking the bus." He rolled his eyes and walked with her to his car.

On the ride to her home Jethro was quiet, she could tell he was trying to give her privacy.

That's what she like about him, or rather it was one of the many things she adored about him. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the type of person who never crossed boundaries in relationships. He would however, show that if that person needed him he would be there, always. It defined him, and it showed what he valued most and the type of person he was.


	4. Java Break

The Next Day

Jenny exited her office and walked to the café. On the way there, she saw Abby who waved excitedly and smiled. Jen waved back and rounded the corner.

With a sigh, Jen pushed open the door with her good hand and stepped into the café. She made her way over to the coffee maker and poured herself the ritual third coffee of the day.

She smiled at the thought of being back where she belonged. She never really knew how much it meant to her. Sure she didn't like working with the politics part of her job, but she was good at it. She enjoyed having the friends she did, the family as they were referred to as.

She sat down at the long dark wood table in the center of the room and took a sip of her coffee. She put her mug down on the table and ran a tired hand over her face. She had a lot of work to catch up on waiting for her in her office. She could almost hear it calling her name. The downside of being the boss, there was a lot of work that needed to be done and only so much time to do it.

She heard the door open but she didn't turn to see who it was, she already knew. She could practically feel his eyes burning a whole in the back of her head.

Jethro sat down next to her quietly. He took a sip of his coffee before speaking. "Hey…"

He said it so quietly she wasn't sure she had heard him correctly.

"Hi," she said and he turned to face her.

Her heart almost skipped a beat as his eyes found hers. She didn't think it was possible to have eyes that blue. He smiled his Gibbs smile and asked, "How'ya feelin?"

She shrugged, "Better than I did…"she trailed off.

She didn't really know why but she touched his arm with her fingertips and added, "Thank you Jethro. I would've died if you didn't do what you did."

He smiled sincerely and his eyes glided over her face memorizing every feature. He wanted to remember this moment. She looked so beautiful. She was exposing herself to him, a certain vulnerability he hadn't seen since… Paris. This was a moment he would never forget.

"I'd do it again," he said in a low whisper, and he noted how her eyes became a little watery as if she were trying to hold back a tear or two.

Jethro leaned in closer to her, as he did so he was overcome by her perfume. He couldn't help but smile, French lavender fragrance.

He reached up and pushed a red stray hair out of her face and behind her ear. He lightly grazed her ear accidentally and she smiled softly.

He couldn't believe what he was doing; he had stopped himself from doing this since he had begun working with her again. Now, her barrier was down and his had almost automatically fallen. Why this sudden change, they both thought.

"Jen," he began in a soft voice and his hand moved from her cheek to her warm arm.

He was stopped when the door opened and a suave Tony walked in and over to the fridge. By the time he noticed Jen and Jethro, Jethro had put his arm down and Jen's hand was now fumbling with her mug handle. Jethro was studying the label on his Starbuck's coffee.

Tony grabbed his cold vitamin water and before walking out he turned to Jenny and said, "It's good to have you back Jen," He smiled brightly at her before opening the door and striding out. Before the door closed they both heard Ziva say, "Tony! McGee's is bigger than yours, is it not?"

Jen smirked and watched as Jethro lightly laughed, "What a pair…"

"Well," she started after a moment passed and a silence settled between them, "I have work I have to get done."

She pushed her chair back and got her feet.

Yet she couldn't help but think, _Jen why are you getting up and leaving? He loves you and he was gonna tell you. That was your chance. _She mentally kicked herself.

As she got to the door she winced in pain at the sudden movement of reaching for the doorknob.

In a jiffy Jethro had his hand on her arm. "I'm okay Jethro, thank you."

The expression on his face made her heart melt. His expression was filled with concern, worry, care, and even maybe, just maybe some love.

He opened the door for her, "Its good to have you back Jenny."

She turned to face him. "It's nice to… be back."

......................................

Theres one last chapter to go up. I actually like this story. lol. Good reviews? if u dnt like it keep it to urself. So what do u think is gonna happen next chapter?


	5. Near Death Realizations

Jenny was typing away her computer and listening to the rain hit the windows behind her. Her office lights were off and the light from the computer illuminated her features.

She was finishing a report that was due the following week about her own case. She always liked to not leave things until the day before the deadline. They had caught the bastard you nearly killed her and he was currently beginning his life sentence.

Her door pushed open and Jethro strode in. Without realizing it a smile found her features, and did not go unnoticed by Jethro. She looked up to him and his ocean blue eyes held her gaze for a few seconds.

He leaned over her desk and handed her some files. She skimmed through them, seeing they were from Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, and himself.

The rain began to come down harder. Jen put the reports on the corner of her desk, the side away from her computer. In the process a pencil fell off, so naturally she bent over to grab it. But, that probably wasn't such a good idea seeing as her side wasn't fully healed yet.

She winced and moved her hand to her side. Jethro grabbed the pencil and walked over to her. "You okay?" He put the pencil in her book, which was open. He asked it in a tone that suggested he cared a great deal for the woman next to him, although the look in his eyes showed that already.

Jethro put his hand on her shoulder and she answered, "Yeah I'm okay. Thanks."

He finally nodded and sat down in front of her desk and crossed is legs. She gave him a questioning look and minimized the page on her computer. The rain matched her heartbeat, fast and on beat.

He then smiled, which worried her enough.

She spaced out for a few seconds, her thoughts only brought her to when she got shot. The look on his face, if it could have, it would have kept her alive alone. Old love.

She was knocked back into her thoughts when thunder began to roll. She pushed a red stray hair from her face.

He seemed like he wanted to get something off his chest, so she decided to give him time, if it was important he would eventually say it.

Her cell phone began to ring and she searched for it on her desk. "Your coat pocket…" Jethro said and leaned his chin on his fist.

"Oh, thanks" She looked at him skeptically as she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. She sighed and answered it.

"Hey honey." His heart sank as soon as the words left her lips. The smile on her face became a bit wider and she laughed lightly. Was he too late? Did she already have someone? He shouldn't have waited; he never should have even let her go in the first place.

All the while he was lost in thought she had gotten off the phone. She spoke and he was thrown from his thoughts, "Sorry, that was my niece. She's getting married next week. She had questions…."

"Oh," he said feeling dumb. She smiled at the confounded look on his face. He looked like a child who had just figured out how to put a puzzle together but wondered why he hadn't thought of it sooner.

"How old is she?" He asked it hoping to avoid the topic he knew she would bring up. Them.

"24," she said happily and rather contentedly. "Don't you ever just wish you could settle down and find that right person….?" She said it more as a rhetorical question. He watched her as she looked back at the computer. Oh, how he wanted to say yeah I have, Jenny will you marry me?

Jen listened to the rain as he began to speak again. "My cousin, from New York, well she's not really my cousin, friend of the family, her name's Nikki, she got married this past year. Stress. That's all I can say. Weddings are always stressful, I think I would know. But, she's happy now." He smiled softly reminiscing in wedding memories.

"That's cute."

She turned to her computer and it seemed like she saved what she was doing and, after which she turned it off. She rose from her chair and in the darkness went to turn off the only remaining light, the dim steal desk lamp.

"It's raining out hard." She tried to break the silence that had begun between them.

She could feel him watching her, "It is." Her watch read half past eight. Wow, it was late, too late to be in work.

Her eyes found his again after he pulled his phone out, probably to check the time too.

Something in his eyes was different. His guard was most definitely down, she knew that. But, she saw mixed feelings, hurt, longing, and love for something you know you can't have. He cleared his throat and in an instant it disappeared.

_Now is as good a time as ever_, she thought. There were things that needed to be said, and she didn't want them to go on like this without the other knowing. If anything were to ever happen to the other, they would never know. It took a near death experience for Jen to realize this. But it's easier said than done, to tell someone you love him or her.

"Jethro?" He raised his eyebrows, "Ya?"

After a moment of collectiveness she took the plunge. "Do you still…" She shook her head, "Do you have feelings for me?"

He looked speechless for a moment, a sight she rarely ever saw. "Jen…" he warned.

"Please Jethro." His face softened and he asked, "Why?" She looked at him as if he were crazy, "Jethro I almost died. Indulge me." The sarcasm seeped through her voice. They were both treading a fine line even having this conversation. He smiled at her and rubbed his chin lightly. "Well, I know that but why does it matter?"

She caught his gaze. "If I died, thank god I'm still here, I wouldn't have been able to complain anyway, cause I would have been dead. But if I had died, you would never know how I felt." He smiled at her truthfulness, and she returned a small smile.

"And how do you feel?" He asked it knowingly and almost in a flirtatious manner. They were so close to each other. "Don't ask a question you know the answer to… Isn't that a marine thing?"

"Yeah. It is. Ooo rah," he said softly.

Then, without thinking he leaned in the short distance and her lips connected with his. At first he just brushed her lips with his but then her hand found his jacket collar. A flood of memories hit her like a wave of cold water. He wrapped his hands around her waist.

She responded passionately but then in the blink of an eye she put her hand on his chest and slightly pushed him back.

"I need to hear you say it," she whispered. He smiled lightly, "I love you Jen. I always have."

"I missed you." She said it as a few tears fell down her cheeks and he whipped them away and cupped her cheek. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked it meaning her side.

She smiled and he leaned her back up against her desk. "Never been more sure in my life."

He leaned down and her lips crashed with his. This was just as she had remembered it. They kissed until the need for air became more apparent. He watched her as she opened her eyes and his hand found hers.

She brought her lips up to his for another passionate kiss. He leaned his hands on either side of her on her desk, "I was thinking," he started. "I just want you to know…"

She put her hand over his mouth. "Shut up." She could feel him smile under her hand. Sarcasm wasn't her thing but when she used it worked well on her.

"I know what your gonna say."

He raised his eyebrows. "Jeeeethro. Today was the day we met."

He laughed and she put her hand down, "Yeah that's what I was gonna say."

She watched him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Did you mean it the day before I left?" There was a certain sadness in his eyes. She was taken aback by the question.

"Of course not Jethro. I'm sorry I hurt you like I did. I thought it was best, for both of us. I know now it wasn't. I was young, naive, I didn't think it was possible for anyone to love me."

She expected him to say something about her apology but to her amazement he didn't.

After a moment he said, "Well, I was going through some old boxes in my basement, marking room for a new boat, when I found this…"

His hand moved to his blazer pocket and he pulled out a silver and emerald necklace. She looked puzzled for a moment but then she recognized it.

"Oh, my god Jethro. You gave this to me before I left Serbia. Ohh." She leaned in and kissed him slowly.

"What were the chances I was gonna find this?" He smiled and added, "May I?" By now, she was trying to hold back a few tears, so she just nodded. He slipped the chain around her neck and closed the clasp.

The still bright emeralds brought out her red hair even more now. "Still beautiful," he said honestly. Her hand slipped around his neck, "Thank you so much."

The End

~Author's note: I hope you guys liked this. I honestly think its one of my favs. It was fun to write. But I'm sorry it took forever to be typed up. It was because of school if that helps any. Well tell me what you think. Don't like, don't review, or better yet, don't like, don't read. Reviews are love. Cheerz guys…


End file.
